Off to hell
by short ppl rock-666
Summary: Kagome has been throught alot and getting in trouble with the cops hasn't helped, so when she changes her name and meets up with some old friends and makes new ones will things get better or just keep getting worse?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Getting where we're going

BBEEP, BEEP, BEE-Smash

"Ryan, I can't keep buying you new alarm clocks every week!" said the angry step mother.

"Well it woke me up!" Ryan protested. Ryan was beautiful. She had purple eyes and long raven hair with purple tips. Her hair was so long, it came down to her butt. Granted, she was short for 17. She was only 5'1. But she liked it. She was small, but strong though she may not look it. She was filled out in all the right places; she had a tight stomach and long running legs.

She may have lived in Brooklyn but she looked like a goddess. Except there was one flaw she wasn't human she had little black dog ears on top of her head and purple claws instead of nails

"It's supposed to do that," said Ryan's mom.

"Tsk tsk... technicalities, technicalities," said Ryan dismissing the obvious fact.

"Well better start packing, today's the day that you're off to boarding School" said her mother, but the happiness was evident in her voice.

"I don't see why I have to go," said Ryan groggily "Well, you put pudding and super glue in the football teams jock straps, you put orange hair dye in the cheerleader's shampoo, AND you put poison ivy in their uniforms…… you resisted arrest when they tried to take you in for public disturbance for things like having a party and dancing on the roof at 3:00 am and street racing in god knows who's car. Shall I go on?"

"I get the picture," muttered Ryan, having already heard her step mom's LONG list of things she had done to get herself into this mess.

"Good now get in the shower and get to packing we are leaving in 4 hours"

"Yes ma'am." Ryan said sarcasm dripping in her voice as she started backing her bags she began thinking of her last stunt that got her into this mess...

Flashback

"Ryan I have a job for you and then I will pay you triple the money you normally get," her boss said.

You see Ryan was a street racer, and that was what she loved. The speed, the fear, the excitement, all of it or the fact that it just made her forgets all of her problems. Well, the job she was supposed to do was deliver drugs to three high paying clients. What she DIDN'T know was that her 'friend' had set her up.

"Fine but this had better be good my 'parents' are getting curious and I don't need them finding out I street race, seeing as how they don't even know my mom's old Dodge Charger runs at all"

"Well it had better run, or else you'll be out of a job now won't you?" Ryan's stomach churned at the sound of her boss's sleazy voice.

"Yah whatever give me the stuff and I will be outa here" She said.

"It's in that bag over there" said her boss, tilting his head toward a corner of the room.

With all that, said Ryan took off. Her 'friend' Kikyo was driving a car on her left, and her cousin's best friend Taylor was behind her as they got half way to their destination. Three policemen stopped them. "Where are you three going at such a late hour?" The fattest police man said.

"Well it sure as hell ain't none of your concern now is it?" Taylor said without getting out of his car. Kikyo and Ryan leaned out the windows of their doors.

"Well I think it is of my concern. I mean you three were going over the speed limit by about 30mph to say the least, and I bet if we lift up the hoods and go through your cars you would have illegal parts, and probably illegal items in your cars"

"Now why do you say that? Because we're 17 or because you have nothing better to do?" Ryan asked getting out of her car and walking behind to Taylor's.

"You know what? How about we take you and that pretty little Charger down to the station for some questioning, and you in your mustang, and let the pretty little girl in the other mustang go," the tall skinny cop said playing with his hand cuffs ready to arrest Taylor and Ryan.

"Ok sure sounds like a plan." Taylor said getting out of his car and pulling himself to full height. He was about 6'2ft with shaggy brown hair. He had three holes in his left ear, and he looked as if he played football. He was skinny but strong like a runner back, and he had hazel eyes.

"Good, I'll need to see a license please," the bald cop said.

"I can't reach my license unless you hold my beer." Taylor said waving bottle in the officer's face.

"You're both under arrest for drinking and driving" The officer said.

"You have no proof about her, so I'll come but she has to go free… or my father will make your life's a living hell!" Taylor said with that, Ryan got to go home, and Kikyo got the shit beat out of her, and Taylor got a year of community service. But Ryan still got the worst, because Taylor said she was there in his statement. It went on her record and now she was going to have to spend her senior year in a boarding school.

End flashback

"Come on Ryan hurry up. I want you to eat something before you go. I don't know if you will get to eat on the train." Her step mom said in a motherly tone.

"Yah, whatever!" Ryan called back as she finished packing all her things. It was all stuffed into two duffel bags, and one very worn out red, gray and black backpack with writing all over it.

"I'm ready let's go." Ryan said as she came down the stairs.

"Are you sure, I mean you should eat something before we go"

"Look if she wants to go than let's just get this over with" Ryan's dad said without looking up from his food.

"I - "she paused "Fine if you say so she is your daughter"

And with that said, there she was leaning against the wall of the train station, waiting for the train to take her to some Co-ed delinquent boarding school. She really didn't mind leaving all that much, sure she would miss her friends but there was nothing left for her here. Living in a 50,000-population town doesn't give much opportunity. It sounds like a lot of people, but it really isn't. So now she was leaving her town. She had so many memories here, and she would be leaving. As she stood there she began to drift into her memories…

**Flashback **

Mamma can we get some ice cream?" 14-year-old Kagome (Ryan) asked as her mother and her brother were coming home from school.

"Sure I don't see why not." Her mom smiled.

"Yay!" Sota squealed with excitement from behind his mother's seat.

"MOM LOOK OUT," a terrified Kagome (Ryan) screamed as she watched as an eighteen-wheeler sliding straight at her mom's car.

"Kagome (Ryan), take care of yourself I will send you a sign when the time is right, you will know what to do. I love you." That was the last thing her mother ever said. She died on the spot, and left Kagome (Ryan) they're sitting on the side of the road crying. Her mother and brother had just died in front of her… and there was nothing she could do for either of then

**End flashback **

"ATTENTION THE TRAIN FOR SMITH CO -ED DELQUENT BOARDING SCHOOL WILL ME ARIVING ANY MINUTE NOW, AND WILL BE DOCKED FOR 10 MINUETS SO SAY ANY AND ALL GOODBYES NOW!" said a voice.

Ryan was brought her out of her day dream just in time to see a gray train pull up the station with the name 'SMITH CO -ED DELQUENT BOARDING SCHOOL' on the side in white letters

"Oh joy...here we go," Ryan muttered sarcastically.

She boarded the train with her bags and saw about 20 people sitting in the seats. There were two rows, and 50 seats in each row there appeared to be 2 bathrooms in the back so she picked a seat in the middle and sat next to the window with her backpack in her lap.

She started going through her cd's looking for something to play when she heard:

"PLEASE FIND YOUR SEAT OUR NEXT STOP WILL BE IN NEW JERSEY. THEN WE WILL BE ARIVING AT THE SCHOOL. THE TRIP WILL BE ABOUT A DAY SO PLEASE BE PATIENT." said the same voice that had brought her out of the memory of her mother. With that thought, she fell asleep

"Hey can I sit here?" Ryan woke up to see a girl with five piercing in each ear, long chocolate brown hair with hot pink streaks in it. She had a small but muscular body she was about 5'8. She was filled out like Ryan but with slightly smaller boobs and a littler butt. She wore tight blue pants and a black shirt that said 'don't hate me Cuz u ain't me' she had on black and red skate shoes "Yah sure I don't own the seat, "Ryan said.

"Hi I'm Sango… and you are"

"I'm Ryan"

"You wouldn't happen to live in Brooklyn would you"

"Yah, why"

"Well, two reasons. You're accent gives you away, and you look like my best friend who lives there… or at least I think she still does, but I'm not sure. See, I haven't talked to her in about 3 years." Sango said, sadness creeping more and more into her voice.

"Oh Sango! It's been so long since I've seen you how has it been going?" Ryan hadn't recognized Sango… she'd changed since she'd last seen her. It didn't help that she'd just been asleep either.

"Good, hey wait, is that really you Kagome"

"Yah, but no one calls me by that name any more, not ever since my mom and Sota died… and then of course my dad got remarried. So I changed my name to Ryan, my mom's first choice for my name"

"Oh my god what happened? Are you ok"

"Relax Sango it was almost 3 years ago… about 3 months after you left. An eighteen wheeler over turned and slid right into my mom's car killing her and my brother right there"

"Oh, I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault. So what the hell are you doing here"

"Well I got sent here because I crashed my motor cycle into the front doors of the school twice, I set my mom's cat on fire four times, I egged the teachers and principal at a conference six times, I set my house on fire five times, put a guy in the hospital for grabbing my ass oh, and my favorite. Racing my bike for money"

"Wow never thought you'd be the one to end up here. I knew I would but I never thought both of us would"

"Well after I moved, I started to rebel you know piercing my ears, streaking my hair, skateboarding… and racing motorcycles. So what are you in here for?"

"Oh well I put pudding and super glue in the football teams jock straps, I put orange hair dye in the cheerleading teams shampoo and I put poison ivy in their uniforms, I resisted arrest when they tried to arrest me for public disturbance when I was having a party and dancing on the roof at 3:00 am, I also put I guy in the hospital for grabbing my ass, shoplifting, about 300 noise violations for having parties late at night, and my favorite I was caught street racing 8 times"

"Oh sounds fun"

"Yah, it was but I finally got caught, so I guess it was worth it"

"Hey what did you race with?

"Well, you remember my mom's old Dodge Charger in the garage"

"Yah! The piece of shit that wouldn't run"

"Yah. Some of my friends and I fixed it up, and I raced in it, seeing as how my mom left it to me. So now I get all my mom's money and all her things, but my dad wasn't happy about it, so he moved to an upper part of town. That's why you couldn't find me. Oh well, that and I took my mom's maiden name. I didn't want to be a part of my dad or his new family"

"Oh well what's your name now"

"Ryan Marie Schanez" Ryan (Kagome) said proudly.

"Wasn't Marie your mom's name"

"Yup that's why I chose it"

"Oh"

As the girls caught up in the back of the train, two boys were making quick friends.

"Hey dude can I sit here?" a boy asked. He had long silver hair and piercing ember eyes. He looked like he played football or some contact sport, and he had a Brooklyn accent. He was wearing blue jeans and was wearing a shirt that said 'you laugh because I'm different . . . . I laugh too' he wore black k-Swiss he had little silver dog ears on top of his head

"Yah, sure you from N.Y.C?" asked a boy with jet-black hair and purple eyes. He looked as if he worked out, and he had a city accent. He wore almost the same thing except he wore blue skate shoes and a purple shirt that said' pervert' im big letters

"Nope Brooklyn. You"

"The N.Y.C itself"

"Oh cool"

"So is Brooklyn really as hard core as everyone makes it out to be"

"Only in some places"

"Hey your Inuysha right"

"Yah, I'm Inuysha"

"Hey man its me Miroku you rember me?

"Holly shit man. What you been doing"

"Nothing much. So Inuysha, what did you do to get sent to Smiths"

"My brother and I were in a gang fight over territory and the cops came. You"

"Oh, well, I was involved with the transporting of drugs. One of my supplier's delivery guys was supposed to meet us half way, and I guess they got stopped and the client got pissed… So they called the cops and told them we were dealing and where we were supposed to be so I got put in Smiths"

"Ouch, picky clients"

"Yah. You're telling me"

So, as the boys caught up and the girls caught up the train got closer and closer to the boarding school.

"ATTENTION WE SHOULD BE ARRIVING AT SMITH'S CO -ED DELQUENT BOARDING SCHOOL PLEASE GO TO WHERE DIRECTED AND FOLLOW ALL DIRECTIONS I HOPE YOUR STAY IS A PLEASENT ONE. ENJOY"

"How the hell are we supposed to enjoy our stay when I don't even want to be here" thought everyone at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting everyone

"Ok children, follow me. If you have a last name A-M come with me, if you a last name N-Z go with Mr. Zavalla" Said a lady with gray hair pulled up in a neat bun. She had on glasses and looked really old.  
"I am Mrs. Kaede. I will be your councilor. We have a strict policy about punishment I would like it if you try to stay out of trouble"  
"Hey lady I got a question." Ryan said as she blew a bubble with the gum she had been chewing.  
"As I said, my name is Mrs. Kaede… not 'lady'. So what's your question"  
"Do we get like to leave the school, and what's our curfew" Ryan asked.  
"Well you may leave the school between 4pm and 1amduring the week, but you must be on time for classes. If you leave the school grounds, you must have cars or a ride. As for lights-out, there is no set time, but students may not be roaming the halls past 2am. On weekends all you have to do is check in before noon, and you don't even have to be here "  
"Hey what time do classes start?" Sango asked in a bored tone

"Classes start at 8:30am and go till 2: 30 pm. Though class times may vary depending on the classes. You will have a choice between 2 and 3 electives"  
"Hey, old hag, when do we get our rooms and shit?" Inuysha asked, not really caring about classes.  
"I would like it very much if you would refrain from cussing, and for your rooms and schedules please split into groups, seeing as this school is only high school please separate into 4 groups. Freshman over here, and sophomore over there, junior over in that hall, and senior come with me. Bring your bags, you all will be shown where to go to and you'll get your schedules and rooms when your advisor for your grades comes. For now I just need the seniors to come with me"

As the seniors followed Mrs. Kaede, Sango and Ryan talked about which classes they wanted to take, and how they wanted to share a dorm.  
"Ok, please find you name and dorm number, then I will give you key. The dorms are in that building over there," Mrs. Kaede said while pointing to an old brick building. It looked like it was three stories, and each room had a balcony.  
"You will be sharing a dorm with 4 people. Two girls and two boys per dorm THERE WILL BE NO TRADING OF DORMS BETWEEN FRIENDS UNLESS IT IS AN EXRTEAMILY IMPORTAND CAUSE! Your schedule rosters are already in your room they MUST be turned in by TOMAROW MORNING AT 9AM, AT THE VERRY LATEST"  
"Hey, Sango, what dorm are you in?" Ryan asked.  
"161c you?  
"Same as you. Who do you think will be are our roommates"  
"Hopefully some hot guys!" Sango giggled.  
"Wow your heads is in the clouds. Common we gotta get our schedules figured out before we UN-pack. I wanna show you my Charger as soon as it gets here"  
"Ok let's go!" Sango said as her and Ryan skipped towards their dorm room.

With Inuysha and Miroku

"Hey man what room you in?" Inuysha asked as he came up to Miroku with his bags in hand. "161c, you"  
"Same as you. Now let's get up there, the old hag said that c meant it was on the top floor"  
"Oh great were on the third story in a two bedroom dorm room with four people… I hope the other two are girls." Miroku said a perverted grin on his face.  
"You wish"  
"Naw man did you see some of the girls here?" Miroku said, still grinning ear to ear.  
"They were ok. I saw you looking at some of them"  
"Yah, the one with the pink highlights has a nice ass… and have you seen her friend? They both look hot. Hey! Maybe they will have some of our classes… or maybe even the same room"  
"Hey man you keep dreaming. That girl with the Purple tips had a nice ass, and she could sing. I heard her when I first got on the bus; she had the same stop as me. She looked as if she was hiding something"  
"Well she is at a delinquent boarding school for misfits. Do you think she will be all that innocent? Common their buddy, use that little head of yours"  
"Keh" Inuysha said as he walked towards the stairs to get up to his dorm.  
"Ah, there's that famous saying that I miss"  
"Whatever"  
"Hey… the one girl with the purple tips…" Miroku said, deep in thought.  
"Yah, what about her"  
"Well, she's one of the drivers that I always meet… I think"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yah. How many pricing did she have in her ears? And what colors were her eyes"  
"Um, her eyes were purple… she had seven piercings in her right ear, and five in her left ear… I think"  
"Then that's her! She was my friend when I used to live in Brooklyn. You remember that girl I was trying to get you to meet before I moved? Well we met on a drug run about two years ago. She's a street racer. You should see her race. I swear, she could ride a straight-away with her eyes closed, she is that good. You should see her car it's a beauty. 1967 Dodge Charger, black with purple ghost flames"  
"Wow you act like you are in love with her." Inuysha said as he opened the door to their dorm room, only to come face to face with the two girls they had been talking about.  
"Hell yah, I love her. She's like my sister. I love her so much; to bad I'll probably never see her again." Miroku said walking up behind Inuysha only to be knocked down by a very happy Ryan "AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh Roku! I never knew you would be here!" Ryan said, still hugging him.  
"Well, isn't this a surprise! Inuysha this is Ryan. Ryan this in Inuysha "  
"Hold the fuck up! You're Inuysha? Your brother's the leader of the Black Dogs! That's like the most feared gang in Brooklyn"  
"Yah, that's me and before you ask, yah my brother is here as well"  
"Really now"  
"Yah, do you know him"  
"Well no shit she does, she supplies me," said a voice from the door.  
"Holly shit! Fluffy" Ryan screamed running up to a tall guy with long silver hair. He looked like Inuysha except, his hair was longer and he has black eyes. He was wearing black pants and a plan white baggy shirt.  
"Hey Shorty, I've missed you." Seshomaru said while hugging Ryan.  
"Oh of course you have! We have both missed you Shorty." Said the girl standing behind Seshomaru. She had shoulder length black hair with red streaks. She had chocolate brown eyes and was about 5'6. She was wearing a pink shirt with three bears on it. One bear had underwear on his head; the other two had it where it was supposed to be worn. The shirt said 'be weird' and she had on kinda baggy jean pants, with black skater shoes.  
"Ok, now I know I'm seeing things. How the fuck did you get in here Rin"  
"Oh, well, I was at a gang bang when I got busted. You"  
"Oh, well, I put pudding and super glue in the football teams jock straps, I put orange hair dye in the cheerleading teams shampoo and I put poison ivy in their uniforms, I resisted arrest when they tried to arrest me for public disturbance when I was having a party and dancing on the roof at 3:00 am, I also put I guy in the hospital for grabbing my ass, shoplifting, about 300 noise violations for having parties late at night, and my favorite I was caught street racing 8 times." Ryan said while smiling, still remembering the party where she was dancing on the roof.  
"Damn, where was I"  
"Um, you were with fluffy at the party"  
"Oh yah, well me and Fluffy are right across the hall if you need us"  
"Ok"  
"Oh, by the way Ryan, I like the outfit… not really what you normally wear, but it still looks great on you"  
"Well thanks Rin, your right, but hell I wanted something new"  
She was right this wasn't Ryan's normal outfit. She was wearing black dickies and a fitted white t-shirt with black k-Swiss on. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, and the only make up she had on was blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, and clear lip-gloss.

"Common I let's get this shit done I want food and your car may be here soon." Sango said throwing her stuff into one of the 4 rooms that were in their dorm room. Witch didn't look much like a dorm room at all more like a 4 bedroom apartment.

"Holly shit you'd think this was some nice ass apartment rather than some boarding school for fuck ups." Ryan said as she took the room across from Sango's.

"Oh well this is still going to be hell." A pretty mad Inuysha said. Though he was already unpacking.

"well ladies I believe we'll be seeing a lot of each other now. Miroku said through a grin.


End file.
